tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 150
<-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_151 Next Episode -->] Date: 'May 6, 2011 '''Length: '''2:36:56 '''Hosts: 'Chris, Brett, Mikel, Tyler and Henry '''Special Guest(s): Intro: '''Counter Strike '''Closing Words: '''Chris: "And we'll be back next week with something new and a little different." Everyone: Bye! '''Closing Song: '''Anamanaguchi - Helix Nebula live ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7 Spinoff Games You've Never Heard Of *GamesRadar's ultimate hated character battle *Sony update: Lawsuits, Congress absences, and free stuff Notable Facts: *Announcement made that TalkRadar would be twice a week, starting the week after 150 aired. Funny Stories and Quotes: Chris Antista *Throughout the show, Chris's gamertag reports from the front lines, during the PSN downtime. (2:08), (37:11), and (1:28:25). *I can't give an envelope with a name. *Imagine being an artist with an audience of no one. *TalkRadar it's all about us. *Lizzie can laugh out loud to Tubgirl. *An underground tournament on a cruiseship is not underground. *Sonic Crackers? Was that developed at a UK tea party? *Remember when you were in art school? **Tyler " Those were great times." **Chris "Remember when you were engaged?" *That would be odd if Batman gave birth to a black stereotype. *I had ashed my cigarette and the ash had fallen in my coffee. I looked at it for a moment and just drank it anyway. *Old people talk to priests because they are old people. *Fisty the Wombat. *We have an important announcement. **Henry "We all have AIDS" Brett Elston *I tried to jerk off to Ashley Graham but I couldn't do it. *Bungie does not do a good job with characterization. *As someone who doesn't smoked, I wished I smoked. *I do love myself some Taft Punk. **Mikel "Do they play in a specialized bathtub?" *We give so much shit to Sonic characters. **Chris " I never have." Mikel Reparaz *God forbid we date a podcast about videogames. *Hurray for tboturdar. *You want that sandwich toasted faggot?! *What flavor of yeast infection did she get? *I like a montage of writing a long article. *Congratulations Navy SEALS now go an make SOCOM better. *My first videogame that made me feel emotional was Final Fantasy VII. I felt sorry for that bladfe to enter that filthy bitch Aeris. **Chris "Mines was the emotion engine on the PS3." **Mikel "It's the PS3." Tyler Wilde *"You're getting more boner from our sonar" (1:37:14) *I don't like the straw man argument of a homophobic gamer. It doesn't exist. *Cumbelch the platypus. *One of us has to die. *I thought everything was going great for me, but sometimes life throws you a fastball and you can't hit it back. *If she is okay with it getting all over her, why is she in the tub? *Brett's silent voice is like Mikel's silent voice. *Getting more bonar from your sonar. Mines is more than a blip on the radar. Henry Gilbert *"Are they calling from the royal wedding?" (2:21:57) *The green lantern has a green flamethrower and it shoots out regular flames? * No boo! He only makes green constructs and the shit that comes out is green. *If the fire in Green Lantern isn't green, I will boo at the screen. *Stop please stop. *Kreativeassassin when you were on TalkRadar I didn't find you funny. Question of the Week: '?????????? *'Chris: *'Brett:' *'Mikel:' *'Tyler:' *'Henry' Link: 'TalkRadar 150 '<-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_151 Next Episode -->] Category:Episode Category:2011